End of the Eclipse
by millett-with-pen
Summary: Jake can't get over Bella, but he gets a surprise when he finally imprints! However, it is definitely not what he or the rest of his pack expected... Co-written with mad-sugar-but-sweet
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. This story is being co-written by me, Laura, and my friend, Becky (mad-sugar-but-sweet). We're going to take the chapters in turn, I write the first one, she writes the next...blah blah blah. Well, this story carries straight on from the Epilogue - Change at the end of Eclispe, so there may be a few little spoilers in here. But heyy, read it anyway. :D It's about Jake :) and how he tries to get over Bella and stuff, but I won't tell you too much. (Oh yeah, the parts in italics are when the werewolves are talking in their heads.) It should be good...hopefully. We hope you like it, we will try to post new chapters as quick as we can. Don't forget to review! Thankyou...x_

* * *

I kept running, picking up speed as the miles whizzed past me. I heart rate stayed steady, as did my breathing, as my legs pounded the ground with every leap I took. The voices in my head, the others in my pack, were silent, thanks to Sam. But I still felt annoyed that they knew. Sure they knew, they had been in my head, and read my every thought, but they did not know the pure pain I felt as my heart ripped in two.

However the silence was strangely comforting for a while, all I could hear was the wind whipping my fur and the rustle of the leaves as I sped past the giant mossy trees. In wolf form, my emotions aren't as strong as when I take human form, and I can cope with the pain much easier. My mind felt numb of emotion as I carried on running, dodging the obstacles in my way.

I was flying along a cliff edge now. As I tilted my head to the left I could see the sun finally beginning to set, making the beautiful clear ocean water sparkle and shimmer. So peaceful. Calming. I started to slow slightly, to a quick walk, my head bouncing lightly and I came to a halt. I flopped down onto a large rock that over hung off the edge of the cliff slightly. It was cold on my stomach as I lay with my large furry head on my paws. I starred out into the ocean, watching the water wink at me in the late evening sun. I sighed slightly, which sounded more like a low rumble coming from the depths of my chest.

I closed by eyes, a cool breeze disturbed the bushes around me and ruffled my fur, but it was soothing against my warm body. Bella's face, her beautiful, rounded, perfect face appeared in my mind, yet again. Every time I closed my eyes to sleep, she was there. She was never not there. Since that night I met her down at the Reservation, I had known that I loved her. My heart belongs to her, and it kills me to know that I will never be able to hold her close to me again. I will never be able to stare into her deep brown eyes, or run my fingers through her long, silky hair, or kiss her soft, delicate lips ever again. Just being around her made me so unbelievably happy. But never again will I experience that feeling, as I will never see her again. My Bella, lost forever.

Then, in my mind, the image of Bella's face changed. Instead of her cheeks red from blushing and her eyes sparkling with emotion, she was…dead. Well not dead obviously, but dead to me. Her face was hard and pale, her eyes onyx black. Bella the vampire. The red haze washed over me again, rapidly trying to gain control of my body. I could feel my lips moving upwards to bear my razor sharp teeth as I growled in anger. How dare that blood sucker take her away from me, and turn her into a rock. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. That…Edward (I spat the name in my head)…is going to stop her heart from beating. What if he kills her?

That thought did it. My eyes flew open as I let an enormous roar rip from me. It echoed around the cliffs I was sat on the edge of. The sun had set now, and I was left in the light of the moon, an eclipse. Someone, hikers maybe, would have heard me, so I jumped up and began to run again, faster than before. Even as a wolf, this pain was unbearable. One thought flashed through my head, only one, and it was tearing me apart. If I ever saw Bella again, the blood sucker Bella, would the urge to rip and tear and destroy overpower me? Would I be the one to kill her? I howled in pain as that image played and replayed in my head. I wouldn't ever do that. I couldn't. Could I? I was running through the forest now, the trees and bushes just a blur as I raced past. My four feet working in unison, pulling me further and further away from home, away from my family, away from memories better left forgotten.

I had covered miles and miles of ground by now, and the pain was starting to ease yet again. I slowed, but I didn't stop. My head was clearing slowly now. I wouldn't let myself think of her like…that…again. It hurt too much.

_Jacob?_

_Sam? What's wrong?_

My head was beginning to fill with the unspoken voices of the rest of my pack. They were phasing to wolf form, one by one. After a while, I could hear them all. My head felt like it was going to burst.

_Jake. We have a situation._

I turned and began to race back to La Push to meet the others. I didn't need to ask. I had seen it in Sam's mind, in all of their heads. Some unwelcome visitors were nearing our little town. Someone we had to either get rid of…or kill. Vampires.

* * *

_Woo! First chapter done. I hope you liked it! I know it's a little soppy and stuff, but they will get better as I write more. Please review! :D Thanks...Laura xx  
_


	2. Chapter 2

HIHI!! This is Becky and now it's my turn for a chappie mwahahahaha, soz if you don't like it but review anyways coz you love us deep down lol!! NEXT IS LAURA AGAIN!! xxx

* * *

I ran from the forest, only now realising how far I had actually been from town. My paws thumping the ground beneath me, with every light step I grew closer. It took me longer than usual, but I was soon at Sam's, everyone was waiting. Their thoughts pounding through my mind. As soon as I arrived, I smelt it too. It was faint, distant still a few miles away. But repulsive and stung my nose all the same. Paul was angrier than usual, his hair stood on end and he growled softly to himself. Even if I couldn't see what was inside his head, I could still feel the anger that vented off of him. Everyone was a bit on edge, new vampires is not what we needed right now. And for once, I was calm. Almost, drained. I didn't let myself think of Bella, and how this might effect her, or her _family_. I should have been ecstatic, killing a vampire is exactly what I needed right now. It wouldn't be the one I wanted, but another vampire gone was better all the same. But I just felt, numb. Then all at once everyone seemed to look at me and realised I should be feeling _something. _

_Are you ok Jacob?_ Sams authorative voice entered my head.

_I'm fine, what's the plan? _I asked calmy as I walked closer to the pack, everyones eyes on me. As if staring would help them to see deeper into the dark crevices of my mind. Like they couldn't already see everything.

_Were going to seperate into four groups and each take a corner of the town, make sure the vampires don't get close, find them and kill them if they're not friendly, be careful they might be a friend of the cullens and we don't need them on our back _Sam practically growled the last part and headed off to the West with Jared and Paul.

I led the way to the North with Embry and Quil. With every step the pugnant smell became stronger and stronger. I had a feeling we were going to be the ones that would come across the bloodsuckers first. We weren't running, the leeches seemed to be moving at a human pace, and until they sped up they were no threat. I still wasn't angry. And I could feel Embry and Quil watching me, as if at any moment I would snap and attack the closest living thing.

_Stop watching me _I growled, with this warning they sped up a little bit so instead of behind they were walking next to me.

_Were just confused, your not angry or upset, or even glad we might get to rip a bloodsucker to shreds _Embry looked at me with his big dark eyes trying to show me he really cared. And I knew they did, _I_ just didn't care.

_It doesn't matter how I feel, what matters is keeping the town safe _I almost barked, my teeth bared in anger, I just wanted people to leave me alone right now. Which is never easy when people can see every thought you make.

_Do you wanna talk about how that makes you feel?_ Quil piped up. Even in my head I could hear the statement dripping in sarcasm. I growled fiercly, my face almost touching his. But I stopped short. There was a shift, an inbalance. The terrible odor was getting closer, alot closer. The leeches had sped up and were heading very fast in our direction. My head whipped round as we started to run.

My breath coming out, quick and slow. I could hear every step taken by Embry and Quil. The smell getting closer and closer. My nostrils flared against my will making my head ache in pain at the smell that wafted through the air. I couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't they run away themselves. If we could smell them, couldn't they smell us?

Then we came to a small clearing in the trees, and two blurs crossed my eyeline. I didn't care about that though. The smell was so strong now that it dulled my brain. The only thing I cared about now was the thing that emitted that awful stench. And there he was standing right in front of me.

In the middle of the clearing, glowing slightly in the moonlight that broke through the branches of the trees over head, was the bloodsucker. His pale skin illuminated the still air around him. Light gold eyes pierced deeply into my own. He was tall, and muscular, his short black hair spiked out from his head almost blending into the night. I bent down low, my hackles raised. My teeth bared as an angry growl erupted from my chest and richocheted off the silent trees around us. Finally, emotion came flooding back to me. As Anger flowed over my muscles, I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this pest. That's when I realised we were alone. Embry and Quil had left. The bloodsucker stood still, no expression on his face, he didn't even breathe. Just watching me, with his eyes that looked older than any I had seen before. My stance still ready to pounce any second, still growling I let my thoughts wash over me. I could hear the voices of the pack in my head, Embry and Quil were running after two other leeches and Sam and the rest were heading up to us. I barked, my teeth snapping shut together before returning to my growl. Three. There were three of them. I let myself smile a little at the thought of ripping up three vampires today. But the thought of three near the town made me growl louder. I barely even knew I was doing it anymore, it just seemed to be an continual vibration coming from deep inside my chest. I took a small step towards the bloodsucker. It's eyes flashed in what seemed to be glee, his pale lips twisted into a small lopsided cocky grin. Then he ran.

I was right behind him. My legs working without any thoughts from me. I followed him, gaining closer on his back. My eyes never left the back of his head. He tried to swerve towards town, but I swerved with him blocking his way. He turned and kept running, me still on his tail. I could hear Embry, Quil and the others were having no luck at cornering the other two annoying things. I was so close, I made a swipe with my paw missing by mere centimetres, as he sped up a step just out of my reach. I dodged out of the way of trees and bushes, not breaking my stride again once. Neither did he. Then all of a sudden we were back in the clearing where the chase had begun, and he stopped.

We were back in the same posistion we had started in, his feet seemed glued to the ground, until he slowly turned to face me. A look of pure pleasure in his eyes. Two blurs crossed my vision again, as I felt the rest of the pack surround the clearing. We had all three of them trapped. The one I had been chased wrapped his arm around one of the blurs that had entered the circle. My eyes drifted slowly from one pale face to another. Not a single one look scared or dishevelled.

Then it happened...


	3. Chapter 3

The 3 vampires stood in the centre of the opening, the trees casting big black shadows over them as their eyes travelled over the others in my pack. I did the same. My eyes wandered over the male vampire who I had just chased from and to this spot. His hair was still exactly the same as it was before he had ran, not a hair out of place by the looks of it. His face was hard and stone white, just like any other vampire. His features were well defined and his eyes were as black as coal. He was staring at Seth, a smug smile playing infuriatingly on his lips.

I let my eyes drop to the shorter vampire he held in his arms. She was very slim, with long, curly auburn hair that fell down to the top of her back. It was dancing slightly in the wind, making it look like it was on fire. Her face looked young and youthful, maybe a little younger then the male's face. Her fringe lay just above her eyes, which were dark too. They were thirsty.

Then I moved my gaze to the final vampire. Another female. She had long, black, wavy hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her cold, white face seemed to glow a little in the pool of moonlight she was stood in. As her eyes scanned over the members of the pack, a small smile began to show itself on her pale pink lips. Her eyes were a golden topaz colour, which brought back horrible memories of the last vampire coven that had live in Forks. A low growl began to build up in my chest, and as it escaped through my lips, her eyes connected with mine.

And that's when it happened.

My growl cut short as I drew in a short sharp breath. It got caught in my throat and I was unable to breathe. She starred at me intently, her eyes searching my face curiously, her smile had disappeared. All I could do was stare back…what the hell was wrong with me!? A few moments passed before I realised I was holding my breath. I gasped and closed my eyes so I couldn't see the bloodsucker's face. I thought I heard a faint laugh, like bells chiming in a breeze, but I couldn't be sure.

I stayed with my eyes tightly shut for a few more moments, however, Bella's face was beginning to return to my mind. I tried to push the memories that were connected with her beautiful face back into the depths of my mind, but they weren't shifting. I tried to think about something else, but that didn't work either. My only option was to open my eyes again. I did this slowly, cautiously, looking up into the moon-light sky. I studied the only cloud in sky. A small grey cloud that was drifting quickly and silently over the moon, plummeting us into the dark for a few seconds.

When the cloud was out of my vision, I slowly dropped my eyes to the werewolf beside me. It was Paul, and he was returning my gaze, anger in his huge, bright eyes. I glanced over at the others in my pack, all of them had similar expressions on their faces; anger, confusion. Sam's eyes were darting between me and the bloodsuckers, looking completely bewildered. After a few moments passed, I turned my head to look at the coven too. They were all looking directly at me as well. I starred at the tall female's face again. A flooding of emotions swam through me; anger, pain, confusion…happiness? I shook my large head from side to side and started to move my body closer to the ground, getting ready to run after her…

A booming laugh echoed around the clearing and all eyes shot to examine the source of it. The male vampire took a step forward, his eyes swimming with thirst. I guessed from this that he was the head leach.

'And who would you be? The welcoming committee?' he spoke, boldly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam take a step forward too. He growled a little, which roughly translated as, 'Can you hear me?!'

The male laughed again, the sound ringing in my head even after he had stopped.

'Yes, I can. Now would you like to tell us why you're stopping our hunting expedition?'

Sam growled again. 'I'll be asking the questions here. What are you doing on our land?' he demanded.

The male vampire looked at his 2 companions, sharing a quick glance and then a tight smile appeared on each of their rock faces. He turned back to Sam and said, 'Your land? We didn't know. We were just out hunting…This is my coven by the way. I am Alexander,' he gestured to the small bloodsucker in his arms, 'This is Heather,' and then to the other female, 'and this is my sister, Adelaide.'

'Addie,' she quickly corrected him, throwing a wide, smug grin in my direction, her eyes locking with mine for a split second. As she did this, I stopped breathing yet again, my breath caught in my throat. I gave a cough, which sounded like a roar, trying to restart my breathing. If anything, this made her smile even more.

Sam growled again, sounding more aggressive now, 'This is my pack. And this is our land. Why were you hunting here?'

The bloodsucker called Alex replied, 'We just happened to hear there's a few mountain lions in the forest just past this town. We were simply just passing through. But we also heard there was another coven here, and we were hoping to stay with them for a while.'

I felt my eyes start to prickle with tears and anger started to well up inside my chest. My eyes snapped shut again. That…coven…took my Bella. MY Bella!

_Jake…You ok down there? _I heard Quil think.

I opened my eyes again and realised that every werewolf's head had spun round to look at me. I turned my head away from their gazes, _I'm fine. Just hurry this up._

_That group of bloodsuckers have moved on now._ Paul spat the word referring to the vampires. I could feel the tension building up in his head. He wanted to rip and tear these leaches' guts out, kill them, burn them. He, too, was crouched close to the ground, ready to pounce on his victims. Sam prowled over to place himself between Paul and the vampires, questioning to the male as he went.

_That coven left a while back, taking a human girl with them._

Alex raised his eyebrows at this. 'They left, and stole a human? I thought they were vegetarian like us?' His head tipped to the side as he spoke in a cool, calming voice. My ears pricked up as he said this. The golden eyes. That meant they only fed on animals. The girl had golden eyes.

_Vegetarian? You mean…you…don't…eat humans?_

He laughed for a third time. God I hated that laugh! It made me feel like attacking and ripping out his vocal chords.

'No we do not 'eat' humans. Our eyes are gold. Well, Addie's are, Heather and I haven't fed yet.' He gestured to his sister's eyes, that sparkled when the moonlight hit them. I starred into them, loosing myself in a pool of gold. She was looking at Sam, who seemed to flinch slightly when she stepped forward towards him.

Pointing towards Alex and Heather, she sighed, 'They need to feed, otherwise they will end up attacking one of your precious humans.' She rolled her eyes. 'Do you want to go somewhere more…secure…to talk about this?'

Sam looked puzzled for a moment. It took me a few moments to resurface from her deep eyes, and then process what she has said.

_Talk about what? _I thought.

_I was thinking the same thing._ Leah, and a few others from the pack, thought.

Sam turned back to Alex. _What does she mean? Talk about what?_

Addie's head whipped round to look at her brother for a few seconds, her black, shimmering hair flew up and landed on her left shoulder. Then she turned back to look at us.

'We intend to stay here, no matter if the other coven has moved on. We will simply take up residence in their home. I know you have objections. That is what I mean.' She held her chin high, her stance casual, yet ready to attack.

_Back to the house. Now._

No one had to ask which house Sam meant. He started to run, fast as a bullet, whizzing past the trees. The rest of the pack turned to follow, speeding into the night.

Sam growled, _Follow us, _back at the vampires. And they began to run, full pelt, alongside Sam. I could feel the eagerness in his body, wanted to launch himself at them, but he controlled his urge. We ran towards the Cullen's old house, still white, still pristine, as if they had never left.

As I ran, many voices, well thoughts, ran through my head, all asking similar questions. _What happened back there?_

_Dude, you ok?_

_You like completely spaced out there man. What's up?_

I tried to ignore them, but then Sam's powerful voice came into my head too. He boomed a thought that drowned out all the rest.

_Tell me you did not just imprint on that bloodsucker._

* * *

Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews and author/story alerts. You make us feel loved D x Now, in our story, the Cullen's decided to move away for the wedding, that's why their house is free and all. So oooooh! has Jakey boy imprinted?! Oh my! Next chapter will be up soon, we just need Becky to write it haha. Yeah, so I hope you liked this chapter, took me a while to write, sorry about that. But it's a little longer than my first chapter so I'm happy about that. Please tell me what you think! Thanks guys...Love ya. Laura :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok im the worst person in the entire wolrd—I had exams and other stuff—but I didn't even do them lol so i have no excuse. Laura shouted at me...alot**

**And this isn't even vv gurd but here it is!! Next chap laura and hopefully quicker than this**

**SORRY!! Xxx Bee**

Addie POV

"Im hungry" Alex whined as we walked in silence down the dusty road.

"Technically your thirsty" Heather corrected him whilst he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, picking up my pace so I was front of them.

"Why can't we just run?" Alex whined again.

"Because!" I stated pausing for effect before continuing. I could see him huff out of the corner of my eye. "We can't risk anyone seeing us, besides I smell werewolves. We don't want to upset them. You know how emotional they are" I sneered. Werewolves weren't worth the ground they walked on.

"Fine but if one more car of guys pulls over to give you two a lift i'm gonna' eat one of them" Alex smirked evily. His dark eyes flashing. Images of him breaking the neck of some poor defencless blonde boy and drinking his blood hungrily entered and left my mind in a matter of seconds. I spun on my heel and faced him angrily. A childish grin on his face as he thought these thoughts.

"THAT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY ALEXANDER!" I screamed at him. He was instantly snapped out of his disgusting reverie of all the different ways he could kill the next unsuspecting human we came across. He sneered at me, his black eyes met my gold ones in a stand off. I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for him to apologise. Finally he sighed, but his cocky smile never left.

"Sorry, Addie, but what do you expect, i'd eat you at this moment if you had any blood in you" He chuckled to himself. Heather rolled her equally black eyes and hit him in the back of the head.

"Real mature Alex, now lets keep walking, were never going to make it to the next town in time to hunt before we come across humans" Her dark red hair bounced off her shoulders as she skipped along ahead of us. Alex raised his eyebrows at me. Communicating silently with me, he was the only persons mind I could tap into. That was fine with me, Alex was enough.

Come on Addie, lets run or you know I will eat someone...

FINE! But if those stupid werewolves come after us, make sure they kill you first!

I couldn't help but growl a little as his eyes lit up in happiness he jumped in the air and ran over to Heather and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She rolled her eyes again and giggled whilst he leaned in and pecked her lips lightly. I turned away looking into the woods on the side of the road that would no doubt lead us to a town, or alteast some animals, giving them some privacy.

Heather and Alex, I had to admit they were really cute together sometimes. The perfect balance. But also as annoying as hell. That's family for you though. A small smile tugged on on my lips.

"Come on Adz, last one there has to face the wolves!" Alex shouted over to me, before running off at full pelt through the woods. Heather and I followed immediately.

Weaving through the trees, I laughed out loud. I loved running, especially with Alex, mainly because I always won. The stench of the wolves was quickly becoming stronger. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Bleh, wolves, gross.

"They're coming" Alex sang in an eeiry voice.

Suddenly we were in a clearing, and I could pratically feel the stench of the wolves closing around us. Just as a wolf was about to jump into the clearing, I ran off in another direction. I saw Heather do the same. Outrunning them was easy, but I couldn't help but love the thrill of the chase. Circling in and out of the trees around the clearing we had first entered. Making sure my scent was everywhere, I knew it would drive them mad.

Finally, when I knew Alex was back at the clearing, I whistled quietly to Heather and we ran back to meet Alex.

I could smell more wolves coming to meet us, how nice. I thought sarcastically. Standing at Alex's side, my eyes wandered over the wolves as they watched us waiting for an attack. Finally my eyes landed on the werewolf that had been chasing Alex. Light brown fur covered his body and dark eyes bore into mine. He started to growl and I couldn't help but smile, if he wanted a fight he could have one. Suddenly he stopped short, and struggled to breathe. I stopped smiling and watched his face. He closed his eyes like he was trying to hide.

I chuckled quietly, werewolves never ceased to amaze me, they truly were a weird creature. He finally opened his eyes again and looked towards the sky, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. It was then I realised everyone was watching him, not just the wolves but Alex and Heather as well. His dark eyes slowly looked from the sky to the face of the wolf beside him. They communicated silently, not yet realising Alex was able to hear every thought they had.

He looked over at me again, his eyes widened in what seemed to be shock. But why? He shook his big head from side to side.

The wolves turned to us and crouched low again, in case of an attack. No one had yet said a word. Which was very weird for Alex, but I should have known that wouldn't last much longer. His strong obnoxious laugh filled the silence.

"And who would you be? The welcoming committee?" He joked. It took all my restraint not to shake my head. Well done Alex, make a joke out of the angry creatures that want to eat us.

The leader of the pack stepped forward and started to communicate with Alex. Heather and I waited silently by his side, only being able to hear half the conversation. Alex introduced us, using my full name just because he knew it irritated me.

"Addie" I corrected him, flashing a smile in the direction of the wolf that had been staring at me. I had to admit he made me very curious. Our eyes locked and he seemed to cough and roar, making my smile widen. Wolves were truly weird.

Alex mentioned the other coven we were going to stay with. The Cullen's. Eurgh.

As soon as he did though, my wolf...wait did I just call him my wolf, that is so out of character for me. It was just easier since there were about ten of them. That wolf closed his eyes again, he seemed angry, what had those vampires done?

Then Alex mentioned them leaving with a human girl. A human girl? Well these wolves weren't very good at protecting their town were they?

Alex laughed again at something the leader said and I saw the wolf wince. Alex's laugh was an accustomed sound, he would get usest to it.

After a while I got frustrated, Alex was taking too long and these wolves were annoying me. Besides he was going to eat someone in a minute. I stepped forward.

"They need to feed, otherwise they will end up attacking one of your precious humans." I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere more…secure…to talk about this?"

There was more debate between the wolves. I listened to Alex's thoughts carefully as he translated theirs to me.

"We intend to stay here, no matter if the other coven has moved on. We will simply take up residence in their home. I know you have objections. That is what I mean." I held my chin high, my stance casual, yet ready to attack. Wolves were unpredictable, but I knew what I was doing.

After more debating between the wolves we were off at full pelt towards a new destination, deeper in the forest.

I followed behind the leader, his black fur almost blending into the night.

We soon arrived in front of a giant white pristine mansion.

It was nice, if you liked modern houses. It wasn't really my thing though, I liked old and classic, but maybe that's because i'm over 200 years old.

I heard Alex chuckle, his cold breath on my neck as we stopped in front of the house.

_I think that wolf has a thing for you _he chuckled again. I rolled my eyes.

_SHUT UP ALEX! Or i'll feed you to the wolves._

_Don't get all defensive over your lover, you know you love it, in fact I would say you like him too. _I was quickly getting annoyed at Alex, like I could ever like a werewolf. Ew. I wheeled around on my heel to face him, even though he was slightly taller than me.

_Seriously Alex shut it! Or I will personally rip you piece from piece. _I quiet snarl ripped from my curled lips. He simply smirked and ran over to Heather.

"HEY HEATHER GUESS WHAT!" He shouted, his deep angelic voice echoing off the silence around us. My lips formed into a tight angry scowl. Some things would never change. I finally looked around and took in surroundings. Some of the wolves had phased back to human form and were approaching us slowly. They were all tall and tanned, and only wearing jeans or shorts. I had never found human males very attractive whilst I was human or vampire. But as my eyes wandered over the three humans that walked towards me. My eyes lingered on the second tallest, his black hair hung a little longer than the others. Almost covering his dark eyes.

At that moment the only word that came to mind was 'Wow'.


End file.
